Azathar
Azathar is a warrior of Stormwind Background Early Life Azathar was born and raised on the streets of Stormwind City. During a small war his parents were killed by orc raiders. Azathar was then forced to live on the streets and relied on citizens of Stormwind to feed him and give him copper. Many years later he met friends and began his long quest to save Azeroth from major threats. He then studied the lifestyle of a warrior. he held an event called the Goldshire Festival not to long ago. Trials of Northshire Azathar was trained to be a warrior. His first quest was to go slay all the Kobold Vermins overpopulating the valley. He was then told to give his trainer a letter. After that Marshal McBride told him to go kill the Kobold Workers. azathar then after that discovered Milly Osworth's orchard was taken over by the Defias Brotherhood. It was suggested by Deputy Willem that Azathar should steal their red masks and then ultimately slay Garrick Padfoot, eventually Azathar then headed to Goldshire for a small celebration. Goldshire Festival Azathar held the Goldshire festival alongside Valushia. Azathar and people of the Lion's Pride Inn discussed the recent earthquakes and the Twilight's Hammer clan's activity. Valushia bought food and alcoholic beverages for Azathar and herself. Kaiitee also was here and so was a friend named Syull, a young night elf. The matters were discussed for about an hour and then Azathar went to sleep upstairs. In the early morning Valushia went missing and never returned. Return to Northshire The next day, Azathar returned to Northshire to finish his duties, killing Kobold Laborers and returning some of Milly's harvest back to her. Azathar was told by McBride to visit Goldshire and talk to Marshal Dughan. The long walk was great, Azathsr enjoyed all the trees and other vegetation. After arriving back to Goldshire, a night elf warrior named Assau and a human warrior assisted azathar in collecting items from the local mine. Goldshire Tasks The next day, Azathar returned to Northshire to finish his duties, killing Kobold Laborers and returning some of Milly's harvest back to her. Azathar was told by McBride to visit Goldshire and talk to Marshal Dughan. The long walk was great, Azathsr enjoyed all the trees and other vegetation. After arriving back to Goldshire, a night elf warrior named Assau and a human warrior assisted Azathar in collecting items from the local mine. Stormwind Riot Later that day, Azathar and Ginlen as well as Kaiitee walked to Stormwind City to warn citizens about recent earthquakes and cultists. Azathar put of posters and gave Marcus Jonathan and the other marshals in charge of the military a good talk. He then headed to the Stormwind Bank and sat down to rest. Not too much later, Azathar collected the Prophecies of Doom and gave them to Captain Anton. He was then commanded to steal a cultist costume and head to Mirror Lake. Meeting the Cultists Most of cultist at Mirror Lake left their families so they can survive "the end of the world". They have set up tents all around and have taken over the house near the small orchard. Azathar was told to spread the word about the recent earthquakes and what will happen. That same day many adventurers working for the Twilight's Hammer clan, warned everyone about doomsday. Stormwind Meeting A discussion was held by Azathar. It included many friends. Drinks were supplied during this time and these adventurers were in the Pig and Whistle Tavern. A druid stuck in bear form rampaged the tavern, Azathar and Volador returned it to regular form. Thayric, Azathar's brother, now owns the Blue Recluse and the Pig and Whistle. Assisting the People's Miltia Azathar has come a long way since the trials of Northshire, he has learned one thing, the Defias Brotherhood have claimed small parts of land inElwynn Forest, Westfall and even a few in Stormwind City. His first task was to collect Defias masks and slay specific thugs. He also must collect Goretusk Liver Pie and Westfall Stew ingredients. Azathar's Disappearance A week after the Shattering, Azathar left for an unknown adventure. It remains unknown if he will ever return to his daily locations or not. Involvement Azathar is a very friendly warrior who befriends many adventurers. He holds events every once and a while. Strategy In order to defeat Azathar, a strong person or thing must kill Azathar with many hits. Quotes "Die, beast!" Notes * Azathar held an event not to long ago known as the Goldshire Festival, a discussion about the earthquakes. Trivia * Azathar is an Arms Warrior * Azathar always stays in Goldshire or Stormwind City. See also * Link or Label External links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alliance